Midgardsormr
Miðgarðsormr is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. Known as the Sleeping Dragon, Dragon of the End, and World Serpent, he is the largest dragon in existence, with Apophis and Great Red being second and third in terms of size. He is also the second child of Loki and the younger brother of Fenrir. Appearance Midgardsormr is a grey Eastern dragon with an enormous body measuring around 500-600 meters in length, well over five times the length of Great Red's body. Personality He is an extremely lazy dragon, spending most of his time asleep. He is also quite dismissive towards others including his father and brother, claiming that they are meaningless existences to him. When conversing with people, Miðgarðsormr speaks with a well-mannered, very laid-back tone of voice, occasionally falling asleep in mid-conversation. Interestingly enough however is that Miðgarðsormr doesn't seem to mind waking up when there is something interesting going on, even going as far as saying to wake him up again if something happens. History Miðgarðsormr (or Jörmungandr) is the middle child of the Giantess Angrboða and the god Loki. Eventually, he grew so large that he was able to surround the earth and grasp it with his own tail which is what gave him the nickname "World Serpent". When he lets go, the world will end, earning him his second nickname "Dragon of the End". Though immensely powerful, his colossal size and laziness left the gods in Asgard scratching their heads and they decided to have him sleep at the bottom of the ocean until Ragnarok, thus earning him his third nickname "Sleeping Dragon". In spite of this, he has been known to surface on occasions (though he was still asleep when this happened). During one of these instances, he was taken care of by the local Dökkálfar (Dark-Elves) and Svartálfar (Dwarves). Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Miðgarðsormr was mentioned in Volume 4 when Ddraig explains to Issei about Ophis and the Five Great Dragon Kings. The Heroic Oppai Dragon He officially appeared in Volume 7, beings summoned while sleeping by the Occult Research Club and Vali Team through the dragon gate to ask for advice in preparation for their battle against Loki and Fenrir, telling them the method to temporarily capture Fenrir and how to defeat Loki. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Miðgarðsormr is a powerful Dragon King, mainly due to his massive size. Keen Intellect: He is a very wise and intelligent dragon (though all he ever does is sleep) as he explains on how to handle and defeat both Loki and Fenrir very well and effectively. Fire Breath: Miðgarðsormr also has the ability to breathe fire, while never shown, his clone was able to use that ability. Trivia *Loki (Miðgarðsormr's father) created at least 10 smaller, mass-produced versions of him. *Miðgarðsormr's name comes from the other name of the Norse mythology's serpent Jörmungandr. ** Miðgarðsormr means "Midgard Serpent" from old Norse ***The word "Midgard" means "Middle Earth" so in English, the meaning is "Middle Earth Serpent". **Jörmungandr is related to the Ouroboros Ophis (Greek for "tail-devouring snake") first appearing in Egyptian and Indian myths, the basis of the ouroboros dragon Ophis. *Midgardsormr is the second Eastern Dragon introduced in the series, the first being Vritra, third being Yu-Long, fourth being Níðhöggr, and fifth being Apophis. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King Category:Asgard Category:Mythological Figures